If Only You Knew
by fullmoonhowls
Summary: Yugi is sick of being ignored and goes to live with one of Solomons friends in America. What adventure s awaits him? What friends and foes too? Rating might go up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my second Yu-Gi-Oh story!**

**I'd like to thank dirtyxprettyxthings for once again, giving me a title, without knowing it! Thanks sissy!**

**This was just spur of the moment. I just had to get this out! Hope you guys enjoy and review please! I welcome flames if that's what you want to do!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

15 year old, Yugi Moto walks home from school with his head hung low, his blond, lightning bangs covering his dull and saddened amethyst eyes. He walks alone. No Joey. No Tea. No Honda. No Ryou. But most of all, no Yami.

Yugi no longer wore the Millennium Puzzle because he couldn't handle looking at the puzzle, while Yami didn't care. Now, the puzzle resided on his desk, along with his dueling deck. He hasn't touched either for 5 months. That's when it all started.

5 months ago, a week after Battle City, Yami got his own body, with the help of the Ishtars. Turns out they found a spell book or something like that. In the beginning, it was the best times of his life. He could actually hug and play with Yami! He was happy, but then the gang started to prefer Yami over Yugi and Yami preferred the gang instead of him. Yugi slowly shakes his head.

'I just don't get it! Why did they leave me? Breaking their promises, becoming hypocrites and like how they used to be before the puzzle, only worse.' Yugi sighs and his eyes grow even duller. 'After everything, they go and leave me. I just don't get it.'

Yugi's life went from bad, to great, to bad again and then to worse. Of course, seeing how his life was basically back to before he solved the puzzle, it only made sense that the bullies came back as well. Not only did the bullies come back, but so did the teasing. His so-called friends and yami laughed with everybody else, telling everybody, bullies especially, that they were no longer friends with Yugi. At school, the only person who acknowledged in a friendly way, was Kaiba. Really, the only person still on his side was his grandpa.

He talked to his grandpa about everything. The betrayal, his feelings, hopelessness, everything. His grandpa tried everything to cheer Yugi up, but nothing worked. He even confronted Yami and the gang, but all they did was blink at him and say they had no idea what he was talking about and left for the arcade or movies.

Yugi looked up and sighed. Yami and the gang were walking in front of him, talking and laughing. They went across the street towards the arcade while Yugi went straight, towards home. Yugi long gave up trying to talk to them and get them to talk to him. It was obvious they wanted nothing to do with him, so he found it stupid to try.

Yugi feels a rough hand on his shoulder and internally sighs, knowing what's about to happen next. He turns around and sees Ushio and two other large seniors.

"Hello little Yugi! Time for the daily beating you worthless shit!" Ushio says while pulling him into an alley. Yugi watches as Ushio pulls back his fist and closes his eyes right before he feels pain in his jaw. Soon, the other two seniors join along. After about an hour of constant beating, they leave laughing.

Yugi lay there, staring at the sky with pain filled eyes. After about half an hour trying to get up, he does. Yugi slowly makes his way home. The usual 10 minute walk took 30 minutes. Yugi opens the door to the shop and lets out a relived sigh.

"Grandpa! I'm home!" Yugi yells out. Solomon Moto comes out into the shop as Yugi takes off his shoes. Solomon gives a sad smile and helps Yugi.

"Ushio." A statement and Yugi nods. Solomon helps Yugi up the stairs and into the bathroom. Yugi sits down on the toilet lid and leans back. "Good thing you're on break until next semester for school. You won't have to deal with Ushio for a while." Solomon puts the medical kit he retrieved on the counter and opens it.

"Yea. Maybe I'll stay in my room all the whole time so I don't have to deal with _them_ too." Solomon nods, knowing who 'them' were. Solomon finishes cleaning Yugi's wounds in a couple minutes and puts the kit away. "Grandpa." Solomon stops and looks at Yugi, who was looking at him.

"I know that tone. You're planning something." Yugi smiles a real smile while Solomon sighs. "What is it?"

"A nice get-a-way would be nice." Grandpa chuckles. "I'm serious! A trip to the Bahamas! Lay out in the sun, relax! Swim in the ocean! Get a massage!" Grandpa laughs. Yugi rarely talked in a cheerful tone and it was nice to hear it again. Yugi's been talking like that a lot, the 'get-a-ways', more so then usual. Solomon helps Yugi to his room and sighs.

"Yugi." Yugi sits and looks up. Solomon sits down and sighs. "If you do decide to leave, which I know you're planning!" Solomon says, stopping Yugi from interrupting. Yugi closes his mouth and stays silent. "If you do decide to leave, keep in touch." Yugi gapes.

" 'Keep in touch'?" Solomon nods. "That's it?" Another nod. Yugi blinks, looks at his wall and then back at Solomon. "I thought for sure you would try to stop me instead of saying something like that." Solomon grins.

"I should be trying to make you stay, but I'm not. You're miserable here and what kind of grandfather would I be if I kept you in a place you can't spread your wings?" Yugi smiles and shakes his head. "Where do you plan on going and when?" Yugi shrugs.

"Don't know. The sooner the better, right?" Solomon nods. "I've got enough money for a plane ticket. I was kinda thinking somewhere in America."

"What about Arther? You could stay in America with him and Rebecca." Solomon says with a perverted grin and Yugi blanches.

"Grandpa!" Solomon laughs, making Yugi pout. "I don't want to be a burden to them." Solomon sighs.

"Alright, but where do you suppose you'll stay? I could get a hold of a couple of friends of mine and see if they wouldn't mind letting you stay there with them." Yugi tips his head to the side, thinking. "I have one particular friend in California who takes care of a few orphans, he'll be the first one to call." Solomon says more to himself then Yugi.

"Well. California sounds good and maybe I won't be alone when school starts again. I like that idea!" Yugi says with a grin and Solomon nods.

"Alright. I'll give him a call right now. It might be a good idea to start packing. Knowing him, he'll want you to get there a.s.a.p.! That's if I tell him your problem here." Solomon gives Yugi a questioning look. Yugi sighs and nods. Solomon smiles. "He won't judge you, Yugi. You have nothing to worry about." Solomon goes downstairs to make the call.

'I thought for sure he would try to keep me here.' Yugi thinks and smiles. 'Just goes to show how understanding grandpa is.' Yugi gets up and grabs a suitcase from the closet.

**-Downstairs with Solomon-**

"Chuck! Long time old friend! How have you been?"

_-Chuckle- "It has been a long time! I've been great! You wouldn't believe this! I just adopted three more orphans a month ago! They're hellions! I have no idea what's going to happen! Not a dull moment at all!! How about you? How's little Yugi doing?"_

-Laugh- "I'm fine! Three more?! How many does that make?"

_"Umm...that would make 9."_

"9?! That's a handful! You think you can handle that many?"

_"The only ones I really have to worry about are the three I just adopted and their 'followers'! Which would be a total of...oh...I don't know...9!! They're all crazy! Life is a lot more exciting since I adopted those three! It's awesome!!"_

-Shakes head- "You are crazy!" -Pause-

_"Solomon? Something wrong? You still haven't told me how Yugi's been."_

-Sigh- "Actually, yes. I need to ask a favor. A _BIG_ favor."

_"Uh oh. I know that tone. What happened? What's the favor?" _Solomon explains everything that's happened in the past 5 months, except Yami, who he explains as a friend, and nothing about the millennium puzzle. After Solomon is done, the line stays quiet.

"Chuck? You there?"

_"...Wait. Let me sum this up. His friends are ignoring him and he's getting bullied like hell and nobody's doing anything about it? You're also holding something back from the story Solomon."_

"Yes. That sums it up. About the holding something back, you'll have to ask Yugi. That's his decision to tell you, not mine."

_-Sigh- "Fine. What are you going to do?"_

"Actually. That's where the favor comes in. Yugi's been talking about leaving a lot lately and I have to agree, that would be best for him. I was wondering if it would be possible if you could take him in."

_"You're serious? You're going to let him leave you and Japan? Though, if I was in your position, I would too. I wouldn't mind if he stayed with us and I'm perfectly sure the others won't either! When is he coming?"_

-Relieved laugh- "Thank you Chuck! I really appreciate this and I know Yugi will too! As for when he's coming, no idea. Hold on." Solomon puts the phone down on the table and goes upstairs. He walks in Yugi's room "Yugi?" Yugi comes out of his closet and blinks.

"What is it Grandpa?"

"I'm on the phone with my friend, Chuck, and he said he didn't mind you living there with him. Though, he has 9 adopted children and from what he says, they're all hellions! He wants to know when you're going and frankly, so do I." Yugi sighs.

"Wouldn't I be a burden? He's got 9 others to take care of." Solomon sighs and picks up the phone on Yugi's desk.

"Chuck?"

_"Still here! When's the flight?"_

"Actually. You might want to talk to Yugi right now."

_"All right! Put the little tyke on!"_

-Sweatdrops- "Chuck. He's 15."

_-Silence- "Oops. Oh well! Put him on!" _Solomon hands the phone to Yugi and he takes it after a deep breath.

"Hello?"

_"Yugi! How are you doing? Eh..Never mind." -Clearing throat- "Solomon told me what's been happening. You're welcomed to stay here with me and the children I adopted."_

"Wouldn't I be a burden? I don't want to be a nuisance and trouble you and the oth-"

_"STOP!" -Deep breath- "First of all. No. You won't be a burden. Second: You won't be a nuisance. Third: You won't be any trouble. God! What the hell have those jerks been doing to you?! When is the flight?"_

Yugi blinks. "What about your children? Won't they care?"

_-Laughs- "No! They won't care at all! 'The more the merrier' my kids like to say..Wait. You didn't say adopted! The kids will love you for that! Anyway. Flight?"_

Yugi smiles and shakes his head. He sits down in front of the laptop Kaiba got him as a present last year. Why? Mokuba. Enough said. "Well. I haven't really looked, in case you said no. Lets see. Airplane take offs...Domino, Japan to...Where in California am I going?"

_"Good question. You'll be going to Los Angeles, California."_

"Alright. Los Angeles, California. Hey. What do you know. The next flight out goes to Los Angeles. Los Angeles International Airport." **(AN: No idea where in California that airport is, so...yea.)**

_"Great! What time?"_

"Um..The plane leaves here tonight at 6, goes west and lands in Los Angeles around 4 hours later.** (AN: Not sure if the planes actually go west from Japan! I just want to make the damn flight short!)** What time is it there?"

_"Uh..Right now it's 1:30 in the morning! So. You would get here around...You said 6, right?"_

"1:30 in the morning!? That's early!" -Sigh- "Well. If the plane actually did leave at 6, then I'd arrive in Los Angeles around 5:30 in the morning there."

_"That's early. Oh well. Knowing the airports, it'll take about an extra half hour to load everything, unload, and all that good stuff. So I'll be at the airport around 6. Sound good?"_

"Yea. Thanks a lot. I really appreciate this."

_-Laughs- "Just like your grandfather! I'll see you around 6, or somewhere near that, tomorrow! Well. This morning! Tell Solomon I said bye! See ya Yugi!" -Click- _Yugi puts the phone back down and looks at his grandpa to not see him. A second later, he comes in.

"I heard what he said. I put the phone in the living room back up. You should book that flight right now. Are you almost finished packing?" Yugi nods and begins the whole ordeal with getting an airplane ticket.

"Almost. Just need to put a few more things in and then I'm finished. When should we leave?"

"When you're finished packing. Don't want the others to figure out you're leaving, do we?" Solomon says with a smile and Yugi nods with a smile. "You want to tell anybody you're leaving? Maybe Kaiba and Mokuba?"

"Hm...I have Mokuba's email, so I'll email him after I'm done getting the ticket." Solomon nods and goes downstairs. After booking the ticket, Yugi opens his email and goes to compose.

'Now. How should I put it to Mokuba? Hmmm...Maybe I'll just tell him to get on AIM tomorrow after school. Yea. That's it. I'll explain it to him then.' Before Yugi could start typing, Solomon calls up to him.

"Yugi! Kaiba and Mokuba are here!" Yugi slightly cringes.

"Coming!" Yugi sighs and exits out of the email. "Might as well tell them now." He mutters and runs out of the room, to the living room where the Kaiba brothers are sitting on the couch. "Hey guys! What are you doing here?" Mokuba gets up with a smile and hugs Yugi. Yugi hugs back.

"What? WE can't come see a friend?" Mokuba teases. "How's everything? Anything new happen?"

"Mokuba. Don't ask so many questions. I'm sure Yugi wants to know why we're here." Kaiba says and Yugi nods. Yugi sits down on the love seat and Mokuba sits back next to Kaiba.

"Yea. That would be good to know."

"We came to see if you were alright." Mokuba says and Yugi blinks confused.

"Are they still ignoring you?" Kaiba asks and Yugi sighs with a nod.

"Yup. Still are." Yugi hesitates and looks at the brothers, making Kaiba raise an eyebrow and Mokuba blink. "Actually, I was just about to email you, Mokuba, and tell you that I was leaving Japan."

"What?!" Mokuba yells out and Kaiba blinks.

"It would be for the best Mokuba." Kaiba says and Mokuba sighs.

"I know, but..You'll keep in touch, right?" Yugi laughs a bit.

"That's all Grandpa said! 'Keep in touch.' Yea. I'll keep in touch."

"When does your plane leave? Seto and I will see you on!"

"Once I'm finished packing, we'll be leaving for the airport. Ah! I better hurry! The plane leaves at 6!" Yugi says and runs into his room and packs almost all of his belongings. Now, the only things of his unpacked, was his duel deck and the Millennium Puzzle. He stared at both items for a minute, before deciding all he'll take is his deck. He goes back downstairs with his bags.

"You have everything?" Kaiba asks while standing up and Yugi tips his head in confusion. "We'll drive you and Mr. Moto to the airport and see you off." Yugi smiles and nods.

"Thanks. I appreciate that." Kaiba nods and they head off to the airport. After getting his ticket and finding the terminal, they sit down, talk and wait. When Yugi's flight was called to board, he stood up. "That's my flight." He hugged Mokuba, shook Kaiba's hand and hugged his grandpa.

"Good luck in America Yugi! Keep us updated!" Mokuba says and the other nod.

"I will."

"What should we tell the others?" Solomon asks and Yugi shrugs.

"Tell them the truth, but only when they figure out I'm gone, but don't tell them where I went off to. That would kinda make this whole thing pointless!" Yugi laughs out and the others nod. "I'll email you guys once I get settled in America. I'll miss you guys." Yugi walks up to the gate, shows his ticket, looks back, waves and walks out of sight.

"He'll be ok, right?" Mokuba asks and Kaiba smirks.

"He'll be fine. He's the King of Games after all and I still need to win that title from him." Kaiba says and the three watch as the plane flies away.

* * *

**Hope you liked and please review or flame!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Here's chapter 2! Sorry it took so long! Now the reviewers! Thank you all for reviewing!**

**Elluminae: Thanks for reviewing and glad you like the story so far!**

**dirtyxprettyxthings: Yup! I like this title as well! Thanks for reviewing!  
**

**twilightserius: Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long! This chapter and everything in it was kinda hard to do! :clutches leg and starts crying: I'm sorry! I don't mean to be mean! WAHHHH!!!**

**BMMGoldenEye: Thanks! Here's the chapter!**

**A/N: Hope the chapters not to boring!!! If it is, tell me!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did...**

* * *

After the plane comes to a stop at LAX airport, Yugi unfastens his seat belt and gets off the plane. Yugi looks around and finds the right baggage terminal, thing. After Yugi gets his bags, he suddenly stops and groans.

"Oh man! I don't even know what Chuck looks like! How am I going to find him!?" Yugi slumps and starts walking around, hoping fror some miracle.

* * *

"Where is he Dad?!" A frustrated girl yells.

"Yea! You said he'd be here!" Yells an equally frustrated, younger, boy.

"I know, I know! Just calm down! He might be getting his luggage!!" A man about 5'11 with brown hair down to the middle of his back, in a braid, and sparkling hazel eyes says while looking around and bouncing on his heels.

"You're telling us to calm down? You're bouncing for heaven's sake!!" The girl says. The man looks at the girl and opens his mouth to defend himself, when the boy interrupts him.

"LOOK! THERE HE IS!! YUGI MOTO!!" The boy yells while jumping up and down to get the attention of their new 'brother'. The girl and man looks in the direction the boy is looking and grin when a boy looks in their direction.

"YUGI!! OVER HERE!!" The man yells, waving and jumping as well. The girl sweatdrops and shakes her head at her 'father'. She looks back at the boy and sees him tilt his head to the side with a small, amused smile. She grins.

"YUGI!! GET OVER HERE!! LETS GO HOME!!" The girl yells and his eyes light up.

* * *

'This has got to be the worst place to be stranded!' Yugi thinks and sighs again. 'I wish I asked Grandpa what Chuck looks like! Then I wouldn't have to walk around countless times just in ca-'

"LOOK! THERE HE IS!! YUGI MOTO!!" Yugi stops and blinks. Yugi looks around and soon spots a boy with short black hair and dark blue eyes jumping up and down with a huge smile. The boy is wearing faded blue jeans, a white tank top and sneakers. The boy is accompanied with a man with brown hair down to the middle of his back, in a braid, and hazel eyes. He's wearing blue shorts, blue tank top and blue sandals.

"YUGI!! OVER HERE!!" The man yells while waving and also jumping up and down. Yugi tilts his head to the side and lets an amused smile come over his features.

'That guy...that can't be Chuck! He's acting like a little kid on Christmas!' Yugi thinks with amusement. Yugi looks at the last person and sees a girl with straight midnight black hair with dark purple streaks that almost reaches her thighs and dark green eyes. She's wearing baggy black pants with zippers and chains crisscrossing around her legs, a purple sleeveless shirt with, 'Freak 82' and black combat boots. She looks at Yugi and grins.

"YUGI!! GET OVER HERE!! LETS GO HOME!!" The girl yells. Yugi can feel his whole being light up at the last sentence. Yugi runs up to them. Once Yugi got to them, the man takes Yugi's things and grins.

"Yugi! It's great to see you! I'm Chuck!" Yugi and Chuck shake hands.

"Are you sure?" Yugi asks and Chuck blinks. "I mean. When you saw me, you looked like a kid on Christmas, so..." Yugi trails off with an embarrassed blush. The girl starts laughing and points at Chuck.

"See!! I told you he'd think that!! Cough up the dough pops!!" The girl says and Chuck pouts while taking out his wallet and putting a 20 dollar bill in the girls outstretched hand. She puts the money in her pocket and chuckles. "Told ya so!" Chuck sticks out his tongue at her and she does it back.

"Would you two knock it off! You're making Yugi uncomfortable!!" The boy yells while glaring at the two. The girl and Chuck grin sheepishly and both mutter an apology, which Yugi excepts without hesitation. "I'm Jason! You already know Dad, and this is Artemis!"

"Nice to meet you." Yugi says and bows.

"Pleasure meeting you as well Yugi! Now. Lets get away from this dumb airport already! I want to show Yugi his new room!" Artemis says and Jason glares at her.

"No! I'm going to show Yugi his room!" Artemis glares back.

"No. I will!"

"I will!"

"I will!"

"I will!"

"Would you two knock it off!?" Artemis and Jason stop and look at Chuck.

"What? We're having a brother sister argument that has to do with our recent brother! It's normal! It's called sibling rivalry!" Artemis says and Jason nods. Chuck sighs and Yugi giggles, making Chuck look at him. "You're in for one hell of a ride Yugi! You should see the other 7!" Yugi smiles and listens to Jason and Artemis argue.

* * *

"Wow! Your house is huge!" Yugi says from the front seat of the car as they pull into the long driveway. Artemis and Jason grin from the back seats.

"No Yugi. _Our_ house is huge!" Artemis says and Yugi grins as well. The house was at least 3 stories tall and 4 stories wide. The house was painted a dark purple and plenty of space between them and the neighbors. "This house and all the property with it, belonged to Dad's family for _years_ and how many years, don't know."

"At least a hundred and fifty Artemis. I thought I already told you that." Chuck says and Artemis shrugs.

"You did, I just don't care to actually remember the number!" Artemis says. "Besides. Why waste time telling Yugi about the history of the house when he's got to remember all the names of his siblings? He's got 7 more to meet!"

"A tour of the house as well!! We can't forget that Artemis!" Jason says and Artemis shrugs. Jason turns to Yugi and smiles. "After we put your things in your new room, you'll meet the others. I'll warn you though, three of them are crazy. You've met Artemis," Artemis smirks and cackles, "the other two, you'll meet soon!" Yugi blinks.

"It's almost 7 in the morning. Will everybody be awake?" Yugi asks and Chuck laughs.

"Yup! They sure will! It's all Artemis's fault!"

"HEY!" Artemis yells and smacks Chuck upside the head, making him quickly glare at her. "Not my fault you picked up the phone right before me!" Chuck rolls his eyes.

"Liar. You wanted to yell at the person on the phone for waking you up at 1:30 in the morning. You see, Yugi. Artemis overheard the whole conversation and when I mean whole, I mean _whole_ conversation." Yugi blinks and Chuck sighs as he stops the car and shuts it off.

"The reason why you're here." Artemis cuts in and Yugi pales. "Don't worry. The only people who know the reason are me and Dad. All I did was wake everybody up after you and Dad got off the phone!" Artemis laughs. "Oh man! I don't think I've ever seen everybody so mad at me before!"

"What did you expect?! You yelled out, 'Everybody! Wake up! Now!' at the top of your lungs! I wouldn't be surprised if you woke up the neighbors and they're a ways from us!" Jason grumbles.

"Why did you wake everybody up?" Yugi asks as they get out of the car. Artemis grins while getting Yugi's luggage from the trunk.

"Why not? You'd be coming this morning and I wanted to tell everybody! After I told them that we would be getting a new brother, they weren't mad at me anymore! They were jumping up and down and screaming and all that! It was awwwwwwwesooooooooome!!"

"Yea. Nobodies been asleep since! Even the maids and butler can't wait to meet you Yugi!" Jason says and Yugi's jaw hangs open. "Yup! Dad's rich! How do you think he can take care of all of us?" Yugi just blinks and looks at Chuck, making him grin.

"Yup! And I like how I use my money too! Anyways. Yugi." They stop at the door and look at Chuck. "Don't worry about talking about your past here. Nobody will judge you because of it and none of us will press you into telling it if you don't want to. Well. Those who don't know it and that's basically everybody, but don't worry! They'll wait for you to tell them."

"I don't think I'd mind telling about what happened. But..." Yugi mutters and Artemis puts her arm around his shoulder. Yugi looks at her and Artemis smiles.

"Hey. If I didn't have a problem with your past, then neither will Jason or anybody else. Though, I would like to know the parts that your grandfather didn't say because it really sounded like he left out a lot! Besides. A lot of us have pasts that are just as bad as yours, some even worse. So, no need to worry!" Artemis says and Yugi smiles.

"Yea! When I called Solomon on it, he told me to ask you, but I'll wait until your ready, though the suspense will kill me!" Chuck says dramatically, making everybody laugh. "What do you say we go in already?" Everybody nods and Chuck opens the door, letting Yugi walk in first. Yugi looks around in awe.

The room they're in is spectacular! The floor is a cherry red wood and polished to where you can see your own reflection. The walls are a vibrant baby blue with loads of pictures lining the wall. A chandelier hung in the middle of the room, it's many crystals, in a variety of colors, sparkling off the rising sun. On the left and right side of the room are staircases that lead up and connect to each other in the middle. Straight a head was a hallway. To the left was a doorway and the same for the right.

"What do you think of the entrance/ballroom?" Jason asks, lightly bouncing in anticipation for Yugi's answer. Yugi turns to them with awe.

"It's...it's..." Yugi stops, not knowing how to describe the room.

"Awe striking? Beautiful? Indescribable?" Chuck helps out and Yugi nods. "That's how everybody else was when they came here!"

"Master Chuck! Your back! Is this him?! Is this Master Yugi?" A woman wearing a maid outfit comes running from the hallway. She stops right in front of Yugi and smiles. She has blond hair put in a bun and brown eyes.

"Yup! This is Yugi!" Chuck says and the maid squeals.

"It's nice to meet you Master Yugi! I'm Selena! Robert! Robert! Get in here!" The maid, Selena, yells to the door way on the right. A man wearing a butlers suit comes in and when he sees everybody, he immediately runs up to them. He has short gray hair and brown eyes.

"Master Chuck! Master Jason! Mistress Artemis! Welcome back! So this is Master Yugi?" The butler, Robert, says while looking at Yugi and everybody nods.

"Yup and Robert! How many times do we have to tell you not to put a title in front of our names?!" Jason says with a pout and Robert laughs.

"Sorry! Can't help it! I'm the butler, Robert, Master Yugi. If you ever need anything, don't be afraid to ask! Right now, Selena and I will put your possessions in your room, Master Yugi!" Robert says and they pick up Yugi's luggage.

"Um..." Everybody looks at Yugi and he blushes. "Could...could you just call me Yugi? The title...kinda makes me uncomfortable." Artemis looks at Chuck and grins while holding out her hand. Chuck sighs and grabs another 20 dollar bill and gives it to Artemis.

"I should stop making bets with you." Chuck mutters and everybody laughs. "Don't take what you see the wrong way Yugi. Artemis likes to make bets to prove that she's right. It's the only way she knows how! Ow!" Chuck clutches his head.

"Not true! I just love getting extra money from you." Artemis says and winks at Yugi. "Suckering pops to getting into a bet where you know you'll win, is easy!" She whispers.

"Hey! I heard that!" Chuck yells and everybody snickers. Selena and Robert look at Yugi with a smile.

"If calling you Master makes you uncomfortable, then we'll refrain from calling you that." Selena says and Robert nods. Yugi smiles back. Selena and Robert goes up the stairs and down the hallway on the left.

"Now. Since that's been taken care of. Time to meet everybody!" Chuck says and looks at Jason. "Living room. Right?" Jason nods and Chuck grins. "Alright! The living room is this way!" Chuck says and goes to the doorway on the right with everybody following. When Chuck got to the doorway, he stopped and pointed with his arm to the room and bowed a bit. "You first, sir!" Yugi giggles at his antics and goes inside.

"WELCOME HOME YUGI!!" Yugi jumps at least five feet in the air and his jaw drops. There, in the living room, are four boys, three girls, two women and a cook! All beaming at Yugi with smiles! Behind them and above their heads is a banner saying, 'Welcome Home Yugi!' in all different colors and designs on it. Streamers and graffiti are placed around the room and floor.

'It feels like I just came back from a trip instead of my first time here!' Yugi thinks with a smile. 'They really know how to make some one feel right at home!' A girl, who looks almost exactly like Jason, only her hair is in a high ponytail, comes up and hugs Yugi. She's wearing tan shorts, a spaghetti strap brown shirt, no shoes and Yugi hugs her back.

"Welcome home Yugi! I'm Jessy! Jason's older twin sister! How was your flight? Did you get here ok? Did Dad bother you at all? How old are you by the way?" Jessy asks in a rush.

"Jessy! Calm down! Don't pester him!" Chuck says with a chuckle. Yugi shakes his head.

"It's alright. As for the questions: The flight was a bit boring, I got here just fine, even though I had no idea what Chuck looked like, but that was alright because they knew what I looked like, you'll have to define 'bother' and then I'll be able to tell you and I'm 15." Yugi says and everybody, except Artemis and Chuck, look at Yugi with surprise.

"15?!" Everybody asks, well, rather yells and Yugi nods.

"You don't look 15. Oh phoey!" Jessy pouts. "I thought you'd be younger then me and Jason! Darn!" Jessy says, but smiles. "Jason and I are 13! We just turned 13 two days ago!" Yugi grins.

"Happy belated birthday Jessy and Jason!" Jessy and Jason laugh and start jumping in circles around Yugi, making everybody laugh.

"Alright you two! We've got plenty of introductions to make! So knock it off and move out of the way!" A boy with short red hair with black streaks that's spiked up and blue eyes says while walking up to Yugi. He's wearing baggy red pants with black lining, a few zippers and a lot of chains, a short sleeve black shirt and combat boots. "I'm Leo. This here," Leo points to a guy that standing on his right, "is Simon."

"Welcome Yugi! Leo and I will show you the ropes!" Simon says with a grin. Simon has straight shoulder length light blue hair and light blue, almost baby blue, eyes. He's wearing almost the exact same as Leo, only the pants are dark purple with red lining and his shirt is red. "This moron right here," Simon slaps the guy to his right on the back, making the glare he was receiving worse, "is Mike!"

"Yo!" Mike says. Mike has short brown hair and dark brown eyes. He's wearing black pants that flare out near the ankles, sneakers and a white tank top. Mike growls at the guy who just threw his arm around Mike's shoulders.

"Hey Yug! I'm Cid! Do you mind if I call you Yug?" Cid has short, slightly spiked black hair and stormy blue eyes. He's wearing blue baggy pants with a pair of chains crisscrossing in the front and back, a black _Metallica _band t-shirt and combat boots. Yugi blinks at being called 'Yug', that being what Joey used to always call him.

"Um...Sure. I don't have a problem with it!" Yugi says and Cid raises an eyebrow. "I don't. Just that...my old friend used to call me Yug, that's all!" Cid grins.

"Alrighty then, Yug! Oi! Rod! Nabani! Destiny! Get over here!" Cid yells and two women and the cook come towards them. "This is our cook, Rod! His cooking is great!!" Rod smiles and shakes Yugi's hand. Rod has short black hair, which is slightly covered by the big cooking hat and gray eyes.

"It's nice to meet you Yugi! Oh! I better check on the ham!" Rod hurries to the kitchen and a woman with short red hair and hazel eyes steps up.

"Hello Yugi. I'm Destiny! This is Nabani!" Nabani smiles and nods. Nabani has chin length black hair and blue eyes. "If you need anything, you can come to us!" Yugi nods his thanks and looks around.

"Cid?" Cid looks at Yugi and Yugi points to the two girls who haven't moved yet. "Who are they?" Cid looks and smiles a soft smile. Cid walks to them and motions for Yugi to follow, which he does.

"This here is the youngest of all of us, Cleopatra." Cid says, putting his hand on a girl with straight chin length black hair and black eyes. She's wearing an ankle length blue dress and socks. Cleopatra smiles shyly at Yugi and Yugi smiles one back. "And this is Layla! Don't piss her off because she has one hell of a punch!"

"Hmph! One hell of a punch my ass! Artemis has a stronger punch then me! Don't listen to Cid Yugi, he's an idiot. You're better off listening to Simon." Layla says. Layla has wavy green hair down to the middle of her back and light brown eyes. She's wearing baggy black pants with two white strips on both sides of the pants, black sneakers and a bloody red t-shirt. Simon comes over and grins.

"Yea. Listen to Cid and you'll find yourself looking like a fool!" Simon says and laughs a high laugh.

"Listen to Simon and you'll find yourself cursed to be an idiot." Jesse and James say together, making Cid, Simon, Mike, Cleopatra, Layla and Yugi jump. Leo and Artemis are laughing at them in the background.

"Oi! Stop laughing you jackasses!!" Mike yells and the two keep laughing. "Simon, Cid, lets jump them." Simon and Cid grin and without warning, give off battle cries and rush towards the two. Leo and Artemis stop and blast out of the room with Mike, Simon and Cid right on their tails.

"We might be jackasses, but you three are slowasses!" Artemis yells.

"ARTY!!!" Cid, Simon and Mike scream together. A _SLAM _was then heard and the whole house goes quiet.

"What just happened?" Yugi whispers to Layla. Layla smiles and shakes her head.

"You'll never know until they come back. That's why we're being quiet. Those five are always like this. They are the oldest and do this all the time. Arty, Leo and Cid were adopted at the same time and known each other since they were kids. Simon and Mike. You'll understand later." Layla says and Yugi nods in understanding.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Everybody jumps at the scream and a couple seconds later, Mike, Simon and Cid come running into the living room and hide behind Yugi, Layla and Cleopatra.

"What?!" Layla screams and glares at the guys. "Don't hide behind us!"

"But they're in a fighting mode!" Mike whines and Yugi smiles.

"Then you shouldn't have charged at them if you didn't want to fight." Yugi says and the three look at him. "What?"

"You're supposed to be on our side!" Cid shouts and starts whining about how Artemis already got Yugi under her control. Yugi smiles and shakes his head.

"Ah!" Yugi suddenly runs up to Chuck. "Hey Chuck. I need to call Grandpa to tell him I made it here alright." Chuck nods and hands him the phone.

* * *

**There ya go! I had to stop here and I'm not sure if this is a cliffhanger or not. Is it? Anyways. Hope you liked it at least a little bit and please review to tell me how this chapter went! Thanks again!**


End file.
